Goodbye Charlie
by DakotaDaPrincess
Summary: When charlie is kidnapped, the family goes on a hunt to retrieve their beloved little girl. This adventure opens all their eyes to the pain of losing someone, and the troubles one must encounter. Please RR&R!
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Charlie

The sun was shining through the window on a cool summers day in June. I was reading a book from my over the summer English reading list. Charlie and Gabe were playing Hide-And-Go-Seek-which is quite rare anymore-, and PJ was at the movies with his new girlfriend. Mom and Dad were setting up the new swimming pool, and life was easy. "Gabe, I'm going to Ivy's house. Please keep an eye on Charlie." I called out to Gabe. I walked down the lawn and across the street to Ivy's.

"Hey Ivy can I talk to you about something with this reading list?" I questioned. "Sure, but please hurry I have to go to the store with my mom soon." Ivy replied rushing me. "Do we only have to read five from this list, or al of them. ' letter confused me." I said hurrying the best I could. "You pick five from the list and then do one report on one of the five you read. Sorry Teddy, my mom is calling me, talk to you later." Ivy replied shutting the door.

While I was walking back to the house I noticed something very strange, Gabe was sitting on the porch shaking and crying. This was abnormal because Gabe doesn't cry or sit on the porch shaking. I ran over to him and bent down to ask what was wrong. "Hey, Gabe? Why are you crying, and where is Charlie?" I questioned. "Uh, I don't know what to say. Please don't yell at me. I was letting Charlie play in the front yard when the ice cream man came down the street. I went to get some for Charlie and me, when a… black truck came up and.. Well it… took Charlie. I chased after it but I couldn't catch it." Gabe said sobbing. My world fell apart at that second. "We have to tell mom and dad." I whispered. "No! They will kill me." Gabe yelled. "Well if we don't Charlie could be killed!" I yelled back running to the backyard. "Mom, dad!" I screamed, shaking. "What is it Teddy?" They replied stunned. "Charlie has been kidnapped," I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that Charlie has been kidnapped?" My mother questioned. "Yes! We have to do something!" I yelled hysterically. Next thing I know everyone was sobbing and shaking, and walking in paces confused. What to do? Oh right call the police! "Mom! Shake out of this! We have to call the police and find her! I'm going to go search some tips online." I said walking into the house towards my laptop. I opened internet when I saw a red flashing dot saying I had a new message on my email. I clicked on it and there it was. The dreaded letter I would find out later was the key to finding Charlie. It read:

Teddy,

By now you must be frantic about finding your beloved sister. So I will help you. I don't wish to harm poor Charlie but she is the key to what I want. So follow my directions and you will once again be reunited with her. Seems simple right? Not so.

You and your siblings are the only ones who can join you as you embark on finding her. No parents or… I think you know what. Drive down to the 711 on main street and look under the fire hydrant inside. There you will find the address to your next clue. There you will find a note attached to the door handle and that's the city on which I will be. You will need to research me (my name and info is in the clue) and find me. If you find me , and when you find me, I will give you your baby sister safe and sound. Understand? Good. See you soon.

Unanimous

Great he wants to play a game with me, and I'm so positive mom and dad won't agree to it. I don't care if they do or don't Gabe and P.J will come with me and we are going to save Charlie. End of Story. I snuck into the yard and grabbed Gabe by the arm and drug him inside. I then explained everything to him as he shook his head. We wrote a note explaining where we were and to not worry, and then we drove to go get P.J. Once at the movie theatre I told Gabe to wait in the car. I snuck inside the movie and Grabbed P.J out of his seat. "We're leaving now, Charlie has been kidnapped and we have to go I will explain in the car." I whispered and we got back into the car. As I explained the whole situation to P.J I saw something I had never seen before: P.J cry.


End file.
